


All we needed was a chance

by RhaZha



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaZha/pseuds/RhaZha
Summary: Confrontation after Harrow sees Gideon flirting with someone at the first house palace.





	All we needed was a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....soooooo our discord server convo brought many feels, and I decided we deserved a happy scene :)
> 
> Hope you guys find your way around.

"So that's it?" Gideon asked. "You're upset because you think you're missing out?

"Face it Griddle! Most of the houses either fear or detest the Ninth house! And we've barely started getting new population, there's no one near our age. So of course i'm jealous that at the first opportunity, **YOU** get to have fun, like you didn't spend the similar childhood. Like it's a most natural thing in the world! You get to experience it and I...I never will."

"Why do we always have to be competing against each other?"

Harrowhark didn't know what to answer. 

Encouraged by the lack of insults, Gideon continued.  
"I mean, we're here, we're supposed to be a team. So what if I flirt a bit with Dulcinea. And hey! If you need tips on how to talk to people..."

"That would be the last thing I need!" Harrow defended.

But then the idea, so bizarre came to Gideon's mind, that she just had to go for it. You see, she was only human, and well, you can't just erase all their history in a span of a single day. In truth she saw an opportunity to make Harrow uncomfortable and embarrassed and she went for it.  
With an almost cruel smile she took a step towards her nemesis.

"You know, since I'm your cavalier...Besides defending your honor, making your sure your bony ass don't starve, I can help you with *many* other things..."

"Griddle..." Harrow said lowly with a clear warning in her tone.

Gideon ignored her and took another step toward her.  
"you just said that you want to **_experience_** stuff. And here am I, your selfless cavalier, loyal to the bone"

She saw Harrow roll her eyes so hard she just might have them permanently damaged.

"I could help you, show you what it's like."

"Oh and like you're so experienced!"

"No, but I've seen some very _very_ informative pictures." She reminded, her eyes leering.

Harrows brain was working over time. Gideon was so near, step by step she was reducing the distance. And Harrow needed to to _something_.  
She tried to spit some halfhearted insults and warnings, but she hasn't moved a single step away.

Finally Gideon was in front of her. Their chests almost touching.

Gideon enjoyed this. She even with all of the face paint, she could see how Harrow was nervous. How she's breathing faster, her fingers twitching. Gideon felt like she achieved something unimaginable.  
So she decided to push a bit more. This could be the moment she finally has an upper hand. But still, she was a cavalier, she had to at least warn the girl.

"All you have to do is take one step back, otherwise, I'm kissing you."

With that insufferable smirk on her face, she slowly started to lift her hands to touch other girls face.  
She knew that the breaking point is here. She could feel it in the air around them.  
Any second now, her finger will touch the Necromancer's cheek and Emperor only knows what delicious storm out awaits them!  
.  
.  
Any second now.  
.  
.  
yet...

Harrow stayed put, almost defiant.  
Suddenly it all became too real for Gideon. Smirk slid of her face. She became painfully aware of her fingers on harrow's face. Of the warmth the other girl was radiating. Of the closeness, of what's about to happen.

"Well?" Harrow asked, her voice not nearly strong as she was used to.

Well what? She couldn't back away now. And in true Gideon fashion, she went head first into unknown. She'll deal with the consequences IF she survives. 

She blocked all of her thoughts, and just... leaned down.  
_ So far not bad_ she thought as she her lips touched Harrows and she felt the other girl put hands on her waist.

Experimentally, she pressed just a bit firmer and Harrow lost her breath. Gideon thought she felt her stomach being pierced by a rapier at that sound.

She quickly backed away and looked around panicking.  
But there was no one there. Just her and Harrow. Standing way to close.  
She looked at the wound. There was no wound. She looked at Harrow, and girl had no sword.

What the fuck was that feeling?  
_No. No-no. Noo. It can't be...._

Gideon would later hit her head repeatedly against a wall as a punishment for what she did next,  
but she had to know, and for now, she chased after that softness, and kissed Harrow again and again and again.


End file.
